leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Grrrbear26/Orophis, The Viper in the Reeds
Orophis is a rework (renamed as well) of a custom champion I made quite a while ago. I put a lot of work into fixing his kit. Here is a link to the former version. http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Grrrbear26/Aphis,_The_Tyrant } |image = } |title = } |herotype = } |alttype = } |resource = } |date = } |patch = } |health = } |attack = } |spells = } |difficulty = } |hp_base = } |hp_lvl = } |mp_base = } |mp_lvl = } |dam_base = } |dam_lvl = } |attack_delay = } |range = } |rangetype = } |arm_base = } |arm_lvl = } |mr_base = } |mr_lvl = } |as_base = } |as_lvl = } |hp5_base = } |hp5_lvl = } |mp5_base = } |mp5_lvl = } |ms = } |ip = } |rp = } }} I suggest reading his ultimate before his other abilities. Abilities | }} Orophis bites target enemy, dealing magic damage in the form of missing health each second for the next four seconds. |description2 = If Orophis' duplicate targets unit with above 25% health, it will continue to chase and attack the nearest enemy unit. If the target has below 25% health, or all nearby enemy units leave a 700 range, it will attempt to flee. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = |cost = |costtype = Mana }} | }} Whenever Orophis lands a critical strike on a champion, that champion is marked for 4 seconds. Only one champion can be marked this way. |description2 = Orophis inspires jealousy in the marked champion, dealing magic damage and knocking back enemies other than the marked champion. The marked champion is slowed while moving towards nearby enemy units and no longer shares and receives vision with allies for the next 5 seconds. |description3 = If Orophis' duplicate would strike a unit this way, it will continue to chase and attack that unit. If the duplicate deals no damage to a unit this way, or if all nearby enemy units leave a 700 range, it will attempt to flee. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = Global |cost = 50 |costtype = mana }} | }} Orophis slithers to target location, dodging multi target skill shots and aoe effects. Upon arriving, Orophis deals physical damage to the closest enemy (prioritizing champions) to the destination. This attack can critically strike and apply on hit effects. |description2 = If Orophis' duplicate would strike a unit this way, it will continue to chase and attack the nearest enemy unit. If the duplicate deals no damage to a unit this way, or if all nearby enemy units leave a 700 range, it will attempt to flee. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = |cost = |costtype = mana }} | }} Orophis' next spell creates a duplicate to cast it in his stead, meanwhile Orophis becomes stealthed until the duration expires, he attacks, or casts a spell. If Orophis has not modified a spell in this way after 3 seconds, he may reactivate Shed Skin to put it on a 3 second cooldown instead. |description2 = This duplicate's behavior is different depending on the spell. This duplicate gains no critical strike chance from items, takes 50% extra damage and deals reduced damage with its auto attacks. When the stealth effect ends, the duplicate dies as well. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = No |costtype = cost }} | }} Notes and thoughts behind abilities! Infest Weakness scales with AD but deals magic damage. Orophis's main damage comes from building AD and auto attacking, while this mixed damage may seem powerful, you must remember that it scales off of missing health, and will only be powerful while executing people. Category:Custom champions